pourquoi?
by camidrena
Summary: un jeune homme est admi au urgence pour blessure par balle. malgrès ses efforts, Pasty Chavez ne peut pas le sauver. mais lorsque la police vient interroger la soeur de la victime, les choses tournent mal. one short assez rapide.


Cette fanfic utilise les personnages de rainbow six, mais il faut plutôt la voir une réflexion sur la vie qu'une véritable fanfic.

Les personnages de rainbow six ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire pas d'argent de leur utilisation.

_Pourquoi ?_

La vie n'est pas toujours correcte avec les autres, elle leur oblige sans cesse à choisir entre un choix ou un autre, une personne ou une autre… Mais il y a des personnes pour qui le choix ne peut pas être fait consciemment, ou la vie, la mort en fait, choisit pour la personne.

Maison des Chavez : 

Pour cette petite famille une journée presque comme une autre commençait. Ding s'occupait de son fils pendant que sa femme occupait la salle de bain, après chacun irait bosser et le soir chacun se retrouverait dans cette maison d'Angleterre qui est désormais la-leur.

Patsy est médecin donc elle sait se soigner seule, mais la maladie qu'elle vient d'attraper ne se soigne pas, ou pas tout de suite. Dans neuf mois, tout sera fini et elle a rendez-vous chez un collègue qui doit lui préciser la bonne nouvelle dans quelques heures.

Dans la cuisine, Ding l'attendait avec son première enfant qui avait maintenant presque deux ans.

JC : Maman !

P : Oui mon chéri.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

D : Tu as passé du temps dans la salle de bain, ça ne va pas.

P : Si, tout va bien.

Ding n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente et c'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'il alla travailler ce matin là.

Dans des quartiers plus défavorisés. 

Jamie et Kyle étaient jumeaux, pas des vrais car un garçon et une fille ne peuvent être absolument pareille mais ceci ne les empêchait pas d'être l'un pour l'autre la seule personne qui existe au monde. Ici la vie est plutôt difficile et la drogue est la seule chose qui face que certaines personnes en respect d'autres. C'est peut-être parce que la drogue, ils n'en veulent pas ou peut-être pour autre chose, personne ne le saura jamais mais ce jour là, Kyle se pris une balle dans le ventre par un dealer local.

Pour Jamie, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix. Si elle veut que son frère s'en sorte, c'est l'hôpital. Elle stoppe la première voiture qui passe et avec l'aide du chauffeur, elle emmène son frère vers le dernier endroit où il vivra.

Hôpital :

Infirmière : On a une blessure par balle au niveau de la rate. Sujet blanc, age environ 18 ans.

Le docteur Chavez vint examiner son nouveau patient sous les yeux horrifiés de sa sœur et déclara qu'il fallait l'emmener en salle d'opération d'urgence.

QG de Rainbow :

John était plongé dans les factures depuis deux heures quand sa secrétaire personnelle vint lui rappeler une réunion avec les chefs des deux groupes d'intervention de Rainbow. Même s'il voulait finir ses factures absolument de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de continuer plus tard, il se dit que prendre l'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alistair, son sous directeur le rejoignit dans le couloir, et ensemble ils partirent à leur réunion.

Hôpital :

Le docteur Chavez sortit au bout d'une petite heure, annonçant la triste nouvelle à une adolescente déjà très affaiblie par les événements de la matinée ; son frère n'aurait pas peu s'en sortir de toute façon car la rate était touchée. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'elle aimait que sa mère soit auprès d'elle, mais l'infirmière est en repos aujourd'hui. Elle avait presque honte d'aller fêter sa grossesse après ça.

Elle n'était pas encore partit qu'un policier approcha la jeune fille, elle n'entendit pas ce qui se disait mais personne ne manqua le coup de feu.

Elle cria quelque chose comme « Vous ne m'enverrez pas là-bas, pas encore une fois. » Sa voie s'était éteinte sur la fin. La jeune fille voulue partir mais elle se retrouva bientôt bloquée par les policiers qui alarmer par le coup de feu était aller voir leur défunt collègue.

QG de Rainbow : 

Là-bas la télé est plutôt branchée sur des chaînes nationales donc pour eux, la nouvelle de la prise d'otage à l'hôpital fut apprise par un homme du SAS (groupe d'intervention Anglais), vers midi. Bien sur la réaction des homme de Rainbow fut qu'ils voulaient s'occuper de ceci mais ils ne furent pas autorisé à le faire car le preneur d'otage n'est pas un terroriste.

Cette situation ne dura pas très longtemps car Alistair savait à qui s'adresser dans des cas comme celui-là et il obtint le droit d'envoyer des hommes car ils étaient plus près que n'importe qui d'autre de l'hôpital.

Le groupe un fut immédiatement mis en action, et même si chacun se rappelait que leur dernière intervention là-bas avait coûté la vie de plusieurs de leur hommes, aucun n'hésita à y retourner pour sauver une nouvelle fois la vie des otages.

Hôpital, dans une des chambre :

Jamie avait avec elle quatre otages : le médecin qui avait échoué à sauver son frère, une infirmière et deux malades. Le premier avait été opéré de l'appendice il y a quelques jour et devait bientôt sortir et l'autre avait une jambe cassée.

Quand le téléphone sonna, il fit sursauter tout le monde. D'une main tremblante, elle décrocha :

J : Allô.

B : Ici le docteur Bellow, je voudrais vous parler.

J : Pour quoi faire, pour me convaincre de me rendre, vous allez me tuer de toute façon, quoique je face, alors pourquoi vous vous obstinez à vouloir me raisonner.

B : Pourquoi on vous tuerait ? Nous n'avons pas la moindre raison de le faire.

J : J'ai tué votre collègue dehors, et de toute façon je ne retournerai pas là-bas !

B : Retourner o ?

Elle raccrocha violemment.

P : Ca fais deux fois que je vous entends dire ça, où voulez-vous ne pas retournez ?

J : Vous me vouvoyez maintenant, c'est bizarre le pouvoir que peut avoir une petite arme comme celle là. Je ne crois pas que ma vie vous intéresse, de toute façon vous n'êtes pas psy.

P : Vous avez déjà vu un psy ?

J : Oui, je l'ai rendu complètement dingue. Vous voulez savoir commun ? Il n'arrivait pas à me comprendre.

Dehors, le docteur Bellow, psychologue de métier, faisait son premier rapport sur la jeune femme qui retenait quatre personnes en otage. Bien que se soit Alistair et Peter Covington, le chef de l'autre groupe, qui soit au commande de l'intervention, Ding et John étaient là aussi. Sandy attendait dehors, essayant d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille en interrogeant le personnel de l'hôpital qui avait évacué.

B : Elle semble très instable mentalement, ceci est sûrement du à la mort de son frère, il était tout ce qu'elle avait comme famille. Je pense qu'elle a subi des événements traumatisants dans son enfance ce qui fait que si elle y retourne trop, elle pourrait bien prendre certains des otages comme cible pour se venger des personnes qui l'on mal mener.

C : Je peux placer mes hommes autour de la chambre ?

B : Oui, si elle ne les voit pas. Sinon, elle pourra se mettre en colère et peut-être même s'en prendre aux otages.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Jamie était de plus en plus désespérée de sortir vivante de cette endroit. La vie ne lui avait rien offert de bien à part son frère. Elle lui avait désormais tout repris : sa famille, sa liberté, son envie de vivre. Ce meurtre n'était pas le premier qu'elle avait fait, non le premier était son père adoptif, un ivrogne qui la battait, elle et son frère. Après ça, elle avait du passer deux ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant que son frère puisse enfin l'en faire sortir. Après ça, il avait vécu heureux tous les deux, ou aussi heureux qu'il soit possible de l'être dans la rue.

Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ?

Le silence de la pièce était lourd, elle regarda la femme qui avait laissé mourir son frère.

J : Vous êtes marié, il est comment votre gars ?

Patsy regarda son alliance, avant de sourire et dire.

P : Absolument fabuleux.

Elle continua à lui parler du père de son fils pendant un temps, la calmant un peu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la pièce était sur écoute.

John : Ding, il faudrait que tu expliques à Patsy nos méthodes quand tu auras le temps.

Ding : M. C., en général j'évite d'en parler et c'est mieux pour nous deux.

Si John avait dit ça en rigolant, son gendre était très sérieux.

Covington arriva.

C : On va lancer l'assaut dans quelques minutes. Bellow a dit qu'elle était un peu moins agitée et qu'on aurait pas de meilleure chance si on attend plus.

D : Ma femme est là-dedans.

C : Et tu me payeras un coup quand je te la ramènerais en un seul morceau.

D : J'espère.

Lors de la dernière prise d'otage de l'hôpital, il avait voulu tuer de ses propres mains les hommes qui étaient là-dedans, mais cette fois tout est différent. La gamine n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie et la seule personne qui comptait pour elle l'a finalement laissée. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'acceptait, mais il comprenait sa détresse.

Dans sa chambre, Jamie était de plus en plus mal. Elle avait écouté une femme heureuse lui raccompter sa vie comme si elle était sa meilleure amie et le puit sans fin dans lequel elle était en train de plonger devenait de plus en plus sombre. Elle regarda l'heure, ça faisait 5 heures que son frère l'avait laissée, il devait encore l'attendre. Oui, elle aurait le temps de le rattraper là-haut si elle se dépêchait. Dehors, les hommes en noirs commençaient à bouger. Elle allait y retourner si elle ne faisait rien et ceci était tout simplement impensable, tout simplement.

Elle regarda l'arme qu'elle avait dans la main, elle allait bientôt savoir si Kyle l'avait attendu ou pas.

En entrant dans la pièce après le coup de feu, Covington ne vit que ce corps sans vie au milieu de la pièce, celui d'une adolescente à qui la vie avait trop demandé.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sur elodie.10wanadoo.fr


End file.
